Rhythm Emotion
by Blinkski182
Summary: Relena has a little secret that NO-ONE knows about... but then decides to tell... and it throws everything into turbulance....
1. Default Chapter

Duo's stereo was on full blast as he played his favorite song ''Rhythm Emotion'' which was the newest, hottest song in the music industry. He had learned all of the words and sang along with the woman's bewitching voice.   
"Damn I'd like to meet her." he mumbled as he got brushed his teeth.  
The girl was a mystery. The had been no pictures, no concerts, and no name. She just walked into the studio one day, sang, and then requested to remain nameless.  
Relena walked past Duo's door and smirked to herself when she heard him mumble about wanting to meet the hottest musician around. She knew who it was... and she wasn't telling.  
Maybe she should do a concert..... Heero had turned her down yet again saying she wasn't interesting enough. He said that he already knew everything about her,   
and he just wasn't interested.  
"Or maybe I will do a private concert.... for my friends." Relena smirked and walked off to her room to make some calls.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was all over the newspapers. "Mystery Singer will do concert on colony L3!"  
Duo was absolutly giddy. Jumping up and down like a kid.  
"She's doing a concert!!!!" he yelled beaming. But Quatre sighed and pointed down at the text below.  
"___ Entire show sold out."  
Duo practically crumbled.  
Relena saw this and it just about broke her heart.  
"Oh Duo! Don't worry...." she said softly.  
"B-b-but she's my favorite singer!" Duo whimpered, "And now I will never get to see her!"  
"No I mean don't worry I already got tickets..." Relena was tackled by the hyperactive pilot.  
"Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" he cried bouncing up and down.  
Relena giggled softly and went to her room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
It was the night of the concert and she had gotten everything set up. She was going to wear her pink business suit and a blonde wig so no-one would notice.   
They all hopped in the jeep and took off.  
The lines were out the door and over the lawn and down the street.  
"Wow.." Relena gasped.  
"Relena maybe you shouldn't have worn that outfit..." Heero grumbled.  
"Oh so now you five can't be seen with me!?" Relena said raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just that you look so stuffy in that...." Heero said while avoiding eye contact.  
"Heero! That's just plain rude! She is our friend and besides she is the one who even got us here so she can wear whatever she wants!" Duo cried abashed at Heero.  
"Thank you Duo, at least you are my friend..... I will repay you somehow.." Relena said blushing  
"Aww don't worry 'bout it Lena!" Duo said smiling brightly and he playfully pushed her ahead, "Now come on we don't wanna miss the concert!"   
"You all go ahead I will be in a little later." Relena smiled and waved them off.  
She rushed backstage and hugged her manager.  
"You're here! Look at this! You're a hit!" the man cried.  
Suddenly the announcement came on.  
"___And now lets get started" Relena walked out in all of her blonde and pink glory.  
"Hello everyone! I guess you all know who I am...." she looked on above the blank stares right at Duo.  
"I'm here with a good friend named Duo... Duo raise your arms!"  
Duo was the center of attention smiling happily and waving like crazy.  
"Yeah he is a really special guy... the only one who would stand up for me... and this song is dedicated to him!" Duo paled.  
"Oh yeah silly me!" Relena smacked her head she whipped off the blonde wig and let her long black and purple streaked tresses fall to her knees.  
She threw off her pink suit and now stood in a black tank top and black mini-school girl skirt.  
"Ah it's so nice to be out of those "Stuffy" clothes." she sighed looking pointedly into a shocked Heero's eyes.  
She began singing and the heavy metal haunting melody began winding around the teens and they all began to dance and cheer and of course break everything.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena was finally done with her concert, and it had been fun... but now she had to deal with the guys...... and then her brother.  
This was gonna be one long night.  
She scanned the crowds and saw poor Duo being attacked by fans wanting to know him to know her.  
"Duo! How're you holding up buddy?!" Relena yelled laughing.  
"Relena you are in soooo much trouble! How come you didn't tell me you sang that song!!!" he cried pouting.  
Before she could answer she was swamped by her adoring fans.  
"Hey don't you pinch me!" and "Hey don't fight!" and "No I am not gonna marry someone I just met!" cries filled the air.  
Duo laughingly squeezed through the mob and Relena found herself waving goodbye to them all while Duo carried her out by giving her a piggy-back ride. Duo ran to the jeep and both him and her were out of breath from laughing to hard.  
"D-D- Du- HAHAHAHAHA!" Relena collapsed onto the seat and another laughing fit took over.  
"Come on guys! Get outta here before they catch up!!!" Duo hollered and Heero grudgingly tore out of the parking lot.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero parked the jeep in a shaded spot at the park.  
Relena lept out of the car, kicked off her high heels, did a cartwheel in the grass, and then laid spread-eagle in a warm patch of sunlight in the lush green field.  
"Relena why didn't you tell us about this?" Heero asked casting a shadow over her.  
"Aww Heero move! You're in blocking the sun." Relena whined.  
He didn't move. She sighed in frustration and got up glaring at him.  
"Why should I have told you?! You wouldn't have believed me anyway.... besides why should I have to tell you anything Mr. Yuy?! Tell me one good reason why you just HAD to know this!" She spat challenging him, her blue eyes glaring up at him.  
He just remained silent.  
"That's what I thought." she turned away and made to leave, but paused. She laid right back down where she had been.  
"Now if you'll excuse me you are blocking my sun." she said smiling sugar sweet.  
Heero stalked off scowling like a little boy.  
  
  
  
(A.N.) Just a little thing I made up during my free time.... I thought it was cute and I like Relena better like this! Some back bone!!! I'm not sure if you guys want me to continue or not... if you really want it I guess I could whip something up.... maybe a Relena/Duo romance?? Or maybe you want it to be a Relena/Heero! :) tell me what you want in your reviews!!! 


	2. It was just a dream

(A.N. Hey here is another chapter of Rhythm Emotion for you! Thanks for all of your reviews, and tell me if you like this or if I should just scrap it now...hehe have fun! This one is longer than the last... but that's just because you all gave me such nice reviews!! And Artemis thanks SOOOO much for putting me on your favorites list!!! Yay this chapter is dedicated to you!)  
Rhythm Emotion  
  
Chapter 2: It was just a dream....  
Relena pulled on the combat boots that completed her outfit. She had on black cargo pants, a black tank top with a fishnet long-sleeved shirt pulled over it. She wore a spiked dog collar and had her long purple streaked black hair pulled into a messy bun. Four chin length pieces fell in her face.  
Her eyes were outlined with thick black eyeliner and mascara. Dark metallic purple tapped on the headphones methodically as she sang her heart out into the microphones. As she hit the last note it reverberated around the soundproof room  
Her agent was beaming as he took off his head phones. She exited the room and he hugged her praising her joyfully.  
  
"You'll be a HIT! Good girl Lena! ...... But where did you come up with that amazing song?" he finished on a lighter note.  
"Just memories." she whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek and she bolted for the door.  
"What did you do!?" Quatre cried.  
"She must have had a messed up life to sing it like that...." he murmured to himself.  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked turning his stotic stare from the door to the man.  
He frowned and messed with some buttons and suddenly base guitar, drums, piano, and other guitar filled the air with a light, but still hard and heavy beat.  
Relena's voice filled the air and the words struck Heero forcefully.  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you,   
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you.   
And still you won't hear me.   
Don't want your hand this time.  
I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once.   
Not tormented daily defeated by you.  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.  
I'm dying again.   
I'm going under.  
  
Blurring and stirring the truths and the lies.  
So I don't know what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head.  
So I can't trust myself anymore.  
I'm dying again.  
I'm going under.  
I'm drowning in you.  
I'm falling forever.  
I've got to break through.  
  
So go on and scream.  
Scream at me I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breath.  
I can't keep going under.  
I'm dying again.  
I'm going under.  
Drowning in you.  
I'm falling forever.  
I've got to break through.  
I'm going under.  
Going under.  
I'm going under."  
  
(A.N. This is the Evanescence song "Going Under" I recommend you either download this song or pull out your CD because 1) This is what Relena sounds like 2)This song rocks! Or you might be able to hear it at Evanescence.com but I have no idea.)  
  
The haunting lyrics hung in the air.  
  
"See what I mean.... she sounds so sad." he whispered.  
"Thanks for the session Frankie, I'll see you at the concert tomorrow."  
  
Relena stood in the doorway frowning softly. She then left in search of the jeep, moving almost robotically.  
  
"Take good care of my little Lena, I have a bad feeling, so watch out for her capieesh."  
  
They nodded and left to go join Relena.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena was asleep strewn across Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Quatre fidgeted in embarrassment for both him and Relena as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Her head rested in his lap and her silky hair came out of the bun so it pooled about him and tickled his legs. Wufei's eyes widened as her pant leg slid down and exposed a long creamy leg. Trowa's arm was being used as a teddy bear, which wouldn't have been so bad if she had not been unconsciously hugging it to her chest.  
  
"Psst... Maxwell! What do we do!?" Wufei squeaked.  
  
Duo chuckled and pulled the pant leg up, he removed her spike collar expertly and smiled at the three, "Get comfortable."  
  
Trowa suddenly felt his arm being released and Quatre had two arms around his hips. Something lodged in his throat and he blushed a beet red.  
Okay Quatre calm down it's nothIIEEEEEE!!!  
He felt her full velvet soft lips brushing against the bare skin of his stomach.  
"Duo!" he whispered, "DUO!" he all but shouted.  
"Hmm! Wha!"  
"Duo! SHE'S TALKING IN HER SLEEP!!!" Quatre shivered as her lips sent heat searing through his body leaving him tingling.  
Duo laughed. " S'okay Q-man! Brush your finger down her neck and stomach."  
Heero sent a death glare over at Duo. "What!" squeaked Duo, "It works!"  
Blushingly Quatre did as he was told. Relena moaned softly and shifted so she was lying on her back again. Quatre sighed in relief.  
Relena's eyes shot open and she let out a scream. The jeep swerved on the road and spun to a stop. Heero turned back angrily to see Relena clutching Trowa shaking like a leaf and sobbing into his chest.  
"It was only a dream!" she laughed dryly in a pain filled voice.  
  
Trowa tilted her chin up so he could peer into her frightened blue eyes,   
"What did you dream about?"  
"Memories... just don't worry about it all right." Relena dodged the question expertly, like she had been asked it before.  
  
She slipped off of Trowa's lap and sat on the seat. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on a knee and stared up into the blue sky, fighting back the memories that threatened to crush her.  
Heero scowled, not liking the answer, but he grudgingly started the jeep up again and continued on back home, the rest of the ride was in silence, each G-Boy sneaking glances at the devoid Relena worriedly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena silently climbed the stairs, kicked her shoes off after she entered her doorway, crawled lethargically into bed, and curled up under the covers.  
The blinds were down and Relena felt nice and safe and alone in the dark. It was her place to forget things, a place for her to be hallow..... and oddly enough she at the same time felt a sense of completeness. But today she couldn't grasp that sense.  
She heard her door creek open and shut. Footsteps barely audible on the hardwood floor, as if the person was walking on clouds.  
  
Trowa.  
  
"Relena... are you awake?" he whispered in his low deep voice.  
Relena peeked out from under the covers, "Trowa."  
"Are you all right Relena?" he kneeled down so they were eye to eye.  
"Trowa I........" she didn't need to finish her sentence. He read it all in the deep pain filled blue depths of her eyes.  
  
He silently climbed into bed beside her and held her as she cried.  
"It's just memories." she sobbed quietly into his shirt.  
  
************************************************************************  
(A.N. Alrighty then! Don't worry I'm using Trowa to replace Hee-chan ((huggels Hee-chan)) unless of course you all say otherwise.... I want at least 2 reviews before I do the next chappie!!! Alright and remember! CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism only! If you hate it... a girl can only take so much ya know! Alright now go review if you want more! Shoo! ;p and PLEEZE be gentle with flames! 


	3. Haven't you ever heard of chocolate?

A.N. Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update this! Hey what I meant to say in the last chappie was that I WASN'T going to use Trowa instead of Heero, but since you all wanted Trowa so much I guess I can put him in here with Relena . . . But if you all still want her with Heero than review and tell me! I like to hear what you think and it influences my story. So you all review after this chapter ok! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I was so surprised to see how many people liked this story so this is for all of you! Also kudos to Kat for picking up on how Duo knew how to get Lena to let go of Quatre... (cackles evilly) It'll all come into play later on in the story . . . I just feel sorry for Duo . . .  
  
Here goes . . .  
  
Chapter 3:: Haven't you ever heard of chocolate?  
  
Trowa had finally gotten Lena to calm down and he too needed time to escape and think about how she was falling apart on them.  
  
He needed to do something about it.  
  
He found himself in front of the balcony doors. A little surprised and confused on how he had gotten there in the first place he opened the glass doors and stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
The stars were shining brightly and a small sliver of the moon hung in the deep blue sky.  
  
Lena seemed to be hiding something from them. Something that was eating her up inside. She needed help, and he didn't know if he could be the one to fix her. He wasn't good with his own emotions, never mind something as deep as Lena's problem. He didn't want to make her hurt any worse than she already did.  
  
Trowa sighed and massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming about. This was to complicated for him this late at night, he needed to sleep on something like this, and then try again to figure it out in the morning.  
  
Silently he slipped off to his room, deep in thought.  
  
He snapped to attention when he ran into a foreign object.  
  
The foreign object being Lena and they were both out on the balcony, again.  
  
He really needed to start paying attention to where he was going.  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Trowa I need a rush." she explained softly, gripping the outer rail tightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked softly.  
  
"Something to let me know that I'm still alive. It helps me to stop thinking sometimes." she pushed herself into a seating position in the rail. She then stood on it, wobbling and trying to keep her balance.  
  
"What are you doing!" Trowa cried reaching out to steady her.  
  
"This is how I'm going to get my rush tonight." She then fell backwards, head first plummeting towards the gardens.  
  
"RRREEEEELLLLEEENNNNNAAAAA!!!!" Trowa reached out to grab her ankle and grasped only air. (AN:: She's rubbing off on him ^__^*)  
  
He rushed down thousands of stairs, knocking into Duo and Wufei on his way down.  
  
"Dude! Trowa! What's your hurry!?" Duo yelled at him.  
  
"Lena!" was all he spoke and he continued down the stairs, now accompanied by both Wufei and Duo.  
  
They found Lena dangling a few feet from the ground. She was slowly spinning in a clock-wise fashion.  
  
"Lena what the hell are you DOING!" Duo practically screeched.  
  
"Woah! Down boy! Haven't you heard of bungy-jumping?" she laughed and let her arms dangle, "Besides I needed a rush."  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF CHOCOLATE!" Duo stomped his foot and glared at her all Heero-like.  
  
"Besides you don't bungy-jump with bed sheets onna," Wufei smirked and katana'd her down.  
  
Lena fell with a painful thud. She got up and clutched her head.  
  
"Damn Wu-man couldn't you have been a little nicer about the whole cutting down the stupid onna?" she whined.  
  
Wufei snorted and left to go train in the gym. Trowa took her by the shoulders and shook her with every word he spoke.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" he growled.  
  
"Yeah." Duo added lamely.  
  
Lena looked from the now shortened bed sheet rope, to Trowa, and then back to the bed sheet rope.  
  
"What . . . do you want to try it Trowa?" she asked innocently.  
  
Trowa covered his face and then started to laugh.  
  
Lena slowly inched towards Duo till their heads were right next to each other.  
  
"I think you've driven him mad!" Duo whispered, the both of them were watching Trowa laugh almost insanely.  
  
"I don't suppose he found you're happy pills . . . I thought I told you to keep those HIDDEN!"she whispered loudly.  
  
Trowa had finally stopped laughing and was watching the two with interest.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Trowa asked softly.  
  
"N-Nothing!" Duo squeaked out quickly, if Trowa was insane it was best not to upset him__  
  
"Are you on drugs?" Lena asked pointedly.  
  
Duo's eyes bugged out and he then started to search for the best escape route, no telling what kind of guns Trowa had on him.  
  
"No I'm not on drugs . . ." Trowa said slowly, as if talking to a slow child.  
  
"Well are you insane?" Lena tilted her head to the side in a cute, inquiring way.  
  
"Been there, done that." Trowa smirked slightly.  
  
"Want to go with me to pick up some coffee?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Duo watched from his hiding place behind the bushes. Those two kept getting weirder and weirder. Who got coffee at 3:00 in the morning?  
  
(AN:: That was weird, I have no idea why I put that there . . . oh well ^_^ *)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa and Lena returned sometime later with at least five or six Dunkin' Donuts Styrofoam cups.  
  
"They're not open this early." Heero said pointedly, accepting a cup.  
  
"So? We just helped ourselves!" Lena grinned.  
  
"Good coffee, but strong!" Duo rasped.  
  
"How do you think she gets up at 5:00 every morning!" Trowa took a sip out of the cup and tried not to sputter.  
  
Lena had handed Wufei a rather large cup of the super "coffee" and watched bemusedly as he stared at it.  
  
"You are all weak!" he announced and took a big mouthful of his drink, and immediately spit it out, all over Duo.  
  
"THAT IS A WEAK ONNA DRINK!" Wufei roared indignantly.  
  
Lena busted up laughing and Wufei and Duo glared at her.  
  
"What's so funny? I smell like a muffin!" Duo gave her the super glare of death, "My hair is sticky!"  
  
Lena chuckled and tried to explain, "You see, I gave Wufei a Vanilla Chi!"  
  
"WHAAA! ONNA YOU DIE!!!!!" Wufei reached for his katana.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
They all watched with some sort of horror as Lena looked at the "Pretty shiny thing" in her hands.  
  
Her lips turned into a slow, but very disastrous smile.  
  
(AN:: Okay what do you think?! Want more? Well I want at least 5 reviews until I get to the next chapter, and I dive deeper into Lena's past, and why she keeps having these nightmares. If you want to read it you've got to review! I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I'm sorry I took so long! And you all gave me such wonderful reviews! You guys are the best!!! Æ) 


End file.
